The present invention relates to a head lamp for an automobile, and more particularly to a sealed beam lamp having a halogen bulb.
Generally, in a sealed beam lamp enclosing a halogen bulb, the bulb has a high beam filament and a low beam filament arranged therein. These filaments are arranged to be parallel in a rotary axis of a reflector when disposed to the sealed beam lamp. These filament have a desired length respectively. Therefore, if they were arranged so that a light source is brought to a desired position relative to the focal point on the rotary axis, the position of the light source is out of due to the length of the filaments and characteristics of light distribution vary. The characteristics of light distribution in the above mentioned lamp, particularly in a sealed beam lamp, are defects that a distant projection of light becomes bad because the extremely downward light beam increases and a limitation to forward sight occurs when the filaments are arranged to not emit an upward dazzle light beam.